The King's Diary
by recchinon
Summary: A collection of LuNa Drabbles/one-shots. Cute and fluffy. Disc: standard applied
1. Dangerous

**Dangerous**

"Oi, Luffy!"

"Aa," Answered Luffy, he did not turn his head to see who was talking to him. It was easy to know who it was, Sanji was preparing lunch at the time and Zoro was sleeping somewhere on this ship, so if it was not Ussop it must be Chooper. Luffy knew the voice, it was Chopper.

"Why do you sit on the merry's head so often? Don't you think that it is dangerous?" Chopper asked Luffy who sat on the Merry's head, showed his back to the sea, he did not stare at the sea as usual.

"Aa," Luffy agreed, still did not take his eyes from the object he was staring, "It is dangerous, she'll slap me so hard if she found that I stare at her like this…"


	2. Wave

**Wave**

"Luffy, what are you staring at?"

It had been a habit now, Luffy sat on the merry's head but he did not even face the sea. It made Chopper wondering what was he staring at.

"Wave"

"Huh?" the reindeer was confused, "But you show your back to the sea, how can you see the wave?"

Luffy turned his head and gave the doctor his infamous grin, "It's not that wave… It's my wave…"

"Huh?"

Still grinning, Luffy ignored the confused reindeer and continued to stare at the orange haired girl who was busy taking care of her mikan trees.

_My wave…_

**(a/n) Nami means "Wave" in japanese ^_^**


	3. Not stupid enough

Not stupid enough

"Nee Luffy,"

"Aa?"

Nami bit her lower lip, wondering whether should she aske it or not. However Sanji had told her that Luffy was a completely idiot and would not understand such a thin she was going to ask him. Not like she did not know that he is stupid. Of course she knew but she just wanted to try her luck.

"Yes Nami?" asked Luffy again, looking at his navigator, wondered what was she going to ask.

"Uh," the orange haired swallowed, she was a little nervous actually but she forced her self to ask him, "You know that I love you, right?"

The stretchy captain looked at the older girl, he was a little confused but then he grinned, "Of course I know!"

Nami sighed and then smiled, "Good God, so you arent that stupid."


	4. waiting

I'm sorry for grammatical errors.

-------------------------------------------------

**Wait.**

"Nami, let's play…"

"Luffy…" Nami let out a heavy sigh but she did not look at the captain who stood behind her. She still concentrated on the map on the table in front of her. She gave some marks here and there on the map when saying, "Can't you see I am busy? Just ask Chopper or Ussop or anyone else…"

"Naaamiiiii…" he pouted, he moved closer to the navigator, snuggling to her side making a cute protest that made her frown faded, "But I wanna be with you…"

She sighed.

"Pleaseeee?" he tried again, knowing that this time she would not be able to reject.

Nami turned her face only to see his wide grin, she couldn't hide her smile, "Fine." She felt a nice weird feeling in her stomach when he hugged her tightly, "But wait 'til I finish it, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Now let me go, I cannot breathe and just wait! Do not be noisy ok?"

"Ok!"

Nami continued to do her works when finally Luffy released her. She glanced over her shoulder to check him and she saw him sat on the floor Indian style with a wide grin plastered on his face waiting for her patiently. She continued her work for few minutes still there was no noise from the hyperactive captain. She wondered why he was so quite. _Is he sleeping? _She wondered, _Maybe he was bored waiting and left._

Distracted from the map she checked, she once again looked over her shoulder. She was amused when she saw what she saw. Luffy was still in his previous sitting style and with the very same smile and the same puppy eyes. He looked at her expectantly. She could see puppy ears and tail popped out of his body, twitched expectantly while his puppy eyes glowed as he waited for her.

She left out a heavy sigh, she had not even finished half of her map but who could deny a waiting Luffy?

"Fine," she decided finally, "What do you wanna play?"

--------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Questions

**Disc: Standard applied**

"**QUESTION"**

"I think I love you."

He did not answer. She did not ask. That was not a question. That was a statement. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.

And she could not hide her feeling anymore.

So she said it.

"I will always love you."

Another statement.

He did not answer it. She did not need the answer. It was not a question.

The orange haired girl and a pirate captain stood facing the ocean, watching the waves and the sunset. They did not ask, they did not need to answer. They just stood there side by side in a comfortable silence.

"I will never stop loving you."

She did not know why she said that.

He knew he did not need to answer that.

That was not a question.

"Me too."

This was not an answer.


	6. They Know

**Disc: Standard applied**

**"THEY KNOW"**

He did not cry.

Not in front of her.

He did not want to cry in front of her. Not that he did not want her to think that he was weak, no she would not think that way. Not because he wanted to hide his sorrow from her, no she would know even before he said any single word. He simply did not cry because he could not. He could not cry in front of her because he knew she would cry too if he did. Because he knew she would not let him cry alone.

He simply knew. He could not cry. Not in front of her. He would not cry. He said nothing but she knew.

She knew why he did not cry. She knew how hurt it must be. She knew him. She knew he would not cry. For her.

She simply knew. He would not cry. Not in front of her. He needed to be strong. For her.

And she knew.

He knew.

She just knew.

That was why she cried. For him.

Because she knew.

* * *

if you wonder, this story is dedicated for Ace. I love him and can't believe he is dead...


	7. pervert

**Pervert**

"What's the thing that you love most in this world?"

Luffy frowned at the orange haired girl who sat next to him for watching the sunset, "huh?"

Nami rolled her eyes, she should have known that this idiot would not understand the question if it was too long. She huff-ed then repeated, "What do you love most?"

Luffy grinned and answered without even bothered to think first, "Meat!"

The older girls sighed, _this idiot, _she thought, _I shouldn't expect too much._ Actually Nami was in the mood of lovey-dovey stuff, but Luffy was just too idiot to catch the moment. She pouted, "So, you love meat more than me?"

Luffy laughed, and beyond her expectation he poked her breast with his index finger, "You are meat!"

Who knew that the idiot was also a pervert.


	8. silent tears

**Disc: Not mine**

**Silence Tears**

.

It was not right.

Tear.

Hug.

Silence.

It was not supposed to be like this. It had never been like this. This was wrong. Really wrong.

More tears.

Hug tighter.

Silence.

It supposed to be him, who crying.

It supposed to be her, who embracing him, to comfort him.

Silence.

It was wrong, really wrong.

Ace was not supposed to die. Not like this. He supposed to be crying, she supposed to comfort him. Not like this. Silence fulfilled the room. Like this. It was wrong.

It was not right.

There they were, hugging tightly like they were trying to break each other's bone into dust. She was crying. Ace was his brother but she was crying for him. Because she knew, he would not cry. Not anymore. He hugged her to show her that he was okay, to stop her crying. To show her that he would be fine. Because he knew, Ace had wanted him to be strong. For him. For her.

That was why she cried, for him.

That was why he hugged her, for showing her he would be okay, for her.

And silence.

Everything would be okay.

He promised.

A.N

A pairing chapter for chapter 6 "They Know". Still about Ace's death.

(Thanks for all reviews I plan to write my first multi chapter LuNa fic, maybe somewhen this month I will post it. I still think about it though)

Recchinon


	9. storm

**Storm**

Disc: Uh-huh, standard applied.

That was not the first time for all of the Mugiwara crews to be trapped in a storm like this. With such a crew and captain, there was nothing to be worried. None of the straw hats feared the storm, well at least none of them showing any sign that they hated it. That was why when Luffy found his valuable navigator shivering on her bed he just thought that it was because of the cold weather. Plus, he could see her orange hair was very wet.

The orange trees owner was shivering, her hairs soaked by the rain and salt water. She was sitting on her bed and leaned to the wall with thick blanket covered her shivering body. She frowned when she saw her captain entered the room without bothered to knock first.

His wide grin turned into scowl when he saw her lips turned blue as she looked at him still shivering, "oi, Nami, you 'kay?"

"Y… yes…" Nami tightened the blanked around her body, some of her wet hair stuck on her cheek, "H.. have you t.. taken care of.. t.. the sail?" she managed to say something.

"Aa.." Luffy nodded, he walked toward her bed, "You wet!"

"I am." She nodded.

"You should take hot shower!"

"Yes,… I k.. know… S.. Sanji is h.. heating the w.. water for me.."

Luffy nodded again. He looked into her eyes and he saw something he rarely saw in her eyes, fear. "You 'kay?"

She wanted to shake her head but she just nodded, it was easier to do anyway. She bit her lower lip then finally admitted, "I hate storm…"

Luffy tilted his head, he crossed his hand in front of his chest, "Really?" he frowned, "I never knew that!"

She sighed, now he sat on her bed, "I never tell..."

There was a moment of silence. Luffy looked into her eyes and surprisingly he looked like thinking about something. Nami bit her frozen lower lip, Luffy almost never thought about anything.

"Here," finally the captain said something, he put his soaked straw hat on her head.

"Wh-what?" before she could protest him, he already pulled her in a tight hug, "Luffy?"

"Sssh..." Luffy pulled Nami to his lap and hugged her even tighter. He patted her back, trying to comfort her like comforting a crying kid, "Here.. Here.. I am here.."

"Luffy..." hissed the navigator, blushing at the sudden body contact. Thankfully, from the current position Luffy could not look at her crimson face, "Why?"

Actually it was not that she mind it, honestly she enjoyed their position and the warmth of the rubber captain's body against hers. She felt so comfortable in his embrace. Somehow she felt safe.

"Still hate the storm?"

She frowned at his question. Hate the storm? With him hugging her like this?

She sighed then hugged him back, "Of course no."

Unfortunately from their current position they could not see the big grins plastered on their face.

* * *

Seems familiar with this story? Yes I have been posted this as a oneshot actually but silly brother deleted this fic and I think I rather re-post it here.


	10. crown

**Crown**

"When I become the pirate king, I will give you anything you want."

When he said that, he wasn't really expecting this kind of reaction from his navigator. He thought she would clasp her hands together and grin greedily. He did expect her to smile, but not this kind of smile.

She shook her head, "Nah, it's fine..."

It wasn't like her.

He tried again, "You can take the crown if you want."

She laughed, "A king need his crown."

"And I need you." He stated simply.

She was taken aback by his innocent statement for a moment but then she smiled and poked his well toned with her index finger.

"Then make me your queen." She said confidently.

He gave her his infamous grin.

"Ok, not a crown then... a ring."

...


	11. Flavor

**Flavour**

"Ah Luffy..." she giggled when the pirate king licked her exposed neck, "Stop it, it tickles.."

Though she said so, she didn't mean it for him to really stop and he, being a good husband, knew it.

He didn't stop. He sucked slowly until it left some red mark on her skin and licked it again.

"Nami..." he said between the kisses, "You taste so delicious."

She blushed, "W-what are you saying!"

He grinned, "You taste like orange."

He pecked her lips playfully before started licking her again.

"Luffy..." she giggled when the pirate king licked a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?"

Nami's heart stopped beating for a moment when she saw a little boy around four years old stood not far from the open door._ Since when had he been there? _She pushed her husband away quickly to adjust her night gown to be a little more presentable in front of their only son. The sleepy little boy rubbed his eyes and walked toward his parents. His jet black hair was messy and he looked like he had been awakened from his sleep and still sleepy.

Nami opened her arms to welcome the boy who was climbing onto the bed to reach her now.

"You had nightmare?" she kissed the boy's forehead and smile, her little boy was like a split image of the pirate king. He was also as cute and naive like his father, oh how Nami loves this little angel. She couldn't forgive herself to be so loud that she woke the boy up.

"I heard mommy laughed." he said curiously, "I thought you and daddy doing something fun without me."

Nami blushed.

How would she explain now?

"What are you two doing actually?"

Nami looked at her husband, tried to seek some help.

"Shishishi." the pirate king laughed and rubbed his child's head lovingly, "Do you know, mommy tasted so good!"

Nami's eyes widened and she glared at her husband but he didn't get the hint.

"Really?" the miniature Luffy asked excitedly.

Luffy grinned and nodded, "Try!"

He licked his wife's exposed shoulder to give some example to his son.

Following his father, the little boy licked her mother palm and suddenly the kid became exceited, "You're right!"

Luffy's smile widened, "See?"

Nami growled as the boys continued licking her less perversely and more innocently.

_I should have known that I've married an idiot._

Nami sighed.

She looked at her son who tried to bite her thumb now.

_And gave birth to one too..._


	12. Hair

**Hair**

"I don't believe that was your real hair color!"

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at her captain questioningly. They were sitting alone on the empty shore while the other crews were exploring the island. It was their rare precious moment to be alone and Nami just want to spend it peacefully with her boyfriend for two weeks, the carefree captain.

She sighed, "Why do you think so? It's my real hair color!"

"But you sister's hair isn't orange!"

"Huh?"

"Maybe you colored it orange because you love oranges so much!"

Nami rolled her eyes at that logic, "Yeah sure, then you should color your hair like meat's color."

Luffy frowned clearly missed the joke, "Huh? Why?"

"You love meat so much right?"

Luffy shook his head innocently, "Not as much as I love you."


	13. Dare

**Dare **(Companion story of Hair)

"But I still don't believe that it was your real hair color, Nami."

He crossed his rubber hand on his chest, stubborn with his idea which was of course, very wrong.

The older girl frowned she didn't know why he pursued the subject this far.

"And why does that matter?"

"I don't want to have a baby with blue hair, if your real hair color is blue then!"

Nami gritted her teeth and clenched her fist and cut him off, "I've told you this is natural color, idiot!"

Luffy shook his head, "I want some proof!"

"Wh-what?"

His eyes traveled lower to her still clothed crotch.

"If the color below matches then..."

And her fist connected to his thick skull with a loud cracking voice.

"Pervert!"


	14. Not too close

**"Not too close"**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Luffy..."

Nami frowned when the raven haired rubber captain took few steps away from her as she came approaching him that afternoon on the deck. She was just about to tell him that there will be a storm tonight but the way he acted was annoying her. She didn't like it when he stepped back like that.

"What's wrong Nami?" he said just like usual but from an unusual space between them.

"Forget about what I wanted to say," Nami put both of her hand on her slim waist she frowned and asked him with an obvious annoyed tone, "do you really need to stand that far from me?"

"Eh, no this is..." he laughed like an idiot and rubbed the back of his head, "So, what was it about, Nami? Is the food ready?"

"We just had lunch an hour ago, you idiot!" Nami was more than irritated when she walked toward him and he kept moving back, avoiding her, "What's with you?"

"You can't stand too close to me, Nami!"

"Oh yeah?" she rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Because if you're too close..."

"Yeaaaah?"

"...I'll kiss you."


	15. Romantic Proposal

**The Romantic Proposal**

"Nami?"

There came no reply from the busy navigator who was hidden behind the piles of papers. He waited for three seconds and when there was no reply at all, the rubber captain tried again. He tried to call her name louder this time in case she didn't hear the first time.

"NAMIIII~"

"Oh, shut up, Luffy, I'm busy!" said the orange haired didn't even bothered to look away, "If you want to play, go asked Brook or Chopper or Ussop!"

"I don't wanna play," Luffy sat down on the wooden floor, on his favorite spot where he usually sat when he wait for the girl to finish working so she could play with him. But like he said earlier, this time, he didn't want to play.

"Ok, then leave me alone."

"Nope, never." Luffy said again.

He said patiently indian style, promised silently to himself that he would not get bored easily while waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing.

Nami ignored the stubborn boy and continue working but after few more minutes when she looked at the boy from the corner of her eyes, she saw him sat there patiently waiting for her. She sighed. She couldn't concentrate this way. Maybe if she promised him that she would play with him later, he would leave her alone.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"Nami would you marry me?"

The rest of the crew could heard the loud noise from the navigator's room. Apparently the captain had said what he had planned to say. This kind of reaction was not unexpected. They had predicted how Nami would react once Luffy proposed to her. They, however, had known about this plan since two days before.

"Do you think he did it like what we told him to?" asked Ussop, "He didn't mess up now did he?"

The other was actually just as worry as the long nosed guy.

"I've taught him some things," Franky said proudly as he folded his hands on his broad chest, "If he did as I said, there's zero percent she would say no."

"You?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

Robin closed the book in her hands and chuckled, "What did you teach Captain?"

Franky grinned.

While on the other part of the ship, Nami was lost of word. She looked at the onyx eyed boy in front of her.

"Luffy," she tried to be calm but his heart betrayed her and beat too fast, "You couldn't just say something like that like that."

"What do you mean Nami?"

Nami sighed, "You could have said it nicer you know, I was not ready. You should have done it more romantically."

Luffy tilted his head confusedly, "That wasn't romantic?"

"Not at all!"

"But franky said, that would be romantic."

"Huh?"

Luffy grinned, "Didn't I tell you? I didn't want to play with you, because I am serious with you. I wasn't playing. And no matter what happen, I would never leave you alone because I would always by your side. Then you asked me what do I want?"

Nami face was redder than her hair.

Luffy moved closer to her and practically she stopped breathing.

"I want you Nami."

And he kissed her.

She changed her mind as he moved his lips softly against hers.

That was romantic.

**Author's note:**

My target of this fic is 100 chapters, oh wow... I hope I could make it.

Right now, I am doing another LuNa fic with fantasy/Romance genre, it's AU and it's in Indonesian. I planned to translate it to English though...

Anyway, hope you like this chapter.


	16. Kuroneko no tango

_**Kuroneko no Tango**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kuroneko no tango, tango, tango_

_Boku no koibito wa kuroi neko..._

_._

_She was beautiful, he knew it. She was smart, he also knew it. She was sexy, sensual, pretty... He knew that she was the most amazing woman he had ever met in his life. Not that he ever paid attention to other women he met. She was special for him and she knew it._

_She had hurt him, intentionally or not. Physically or not. She had done many things to him and he let her. He wouldn't mind even if one day she stabbed him on his chest with a poisoned knife, though he doubted that she would ever do that. And even if she really did that one day, he deserved that. If she really did that to him it must have been because he had done something unforgivable to her. If he did do something terrible to her, he wouldn't need her to kill him, maybe he'd do that himself._

_He wasn't good with words. He wasn't a romantic man. He could only tell her by action, how much he loves her. He would never let anyone, not even himself to hurt her._

_She knew this. She knew that he loved her. She knew that he was a man that would never break his promise. He promised her that he would protect her and she believed him. She knew that he wouldn't leave her. He didn't need to say it, she just knew it._

_She hit him, yelled at him, ordered him around and yet she knew he would never hate her for that. She could do anything, and he would never stop loving her. Sometime she wondered just how far he would take it before he exploded._

_She betrayed him once, yet he still believed in her. She left him, but he chased her. She refused him, but he insisted. He hadn't realized it by then but there had been something that connected them since the first time they met. _

_The first time they sailed on the same boat, she stole the boat and ran away. She made him to pay for looking at her body accidentally. She acknowledged their treasures as hers. The first time they kissed, he asked millions berry from him as a compensation._

_She was a spoiled cat, he knew she would bring him troubles. She was a spoiled cat, yeah, and he would never want any other. _

_She was a spoiled cat, his queen._


	17. Denial

"I do not sleep with the captain!"

.

Those eyes were on the beautiful orange haired girl. They did not believe whatever she had just told them.

That she did not sleep with her captain.

That there was another explaination of the visible hickeys on her neck.

"Well... If you said so..."

She bit her lower lip. Angry. Frustrated. Mad.

"Why won't you guys believe me?"

"Let's just ask the captain."

She gulped.

"Oi, Luffy..."

"Yeah?"

"What's the truth?"

God no...

That stupid laugh...

That stupid grin...

That stupid captain...

"What's the problem? I do sleep with my navigator."

.

.

.

A.N

Absolutely pointless.


	18. the most

The Most

.

.

"It's always Belle!" The young girl kicked the dry leaves on the ground on her way to the dock, she knew that it would be a while before the sunset but she didn't want to be home right now. Not after the fight she had just had with her older sister, Belle.

Merry, the girl's name, pouted as she could smell the sea already. Great, the waves and the seagulls would make her feel better. At least the waves and seagulls didn't play favorite like her Mom did. If only she was the only kid like Kuina... But to think about it, her aunty Robin didn't seem like someone who would play favorite. Even if one day Aunt Robin and Uncle Zoro decided to have another child, she didn't think they would love Kuina lesser.

The young girl sighed. The cold wind blew her shoulder length orange hair softly. It had been Belle's fault. She started the fight and the younger girl just tried to fight back. She didn't realize that little Ace was there and so when she threw the stuffy animal toward his older sister, it hit the black haired toddler instead. Of course it made the youngest of the three, who had just started learning how to stand these past few weeks fell on his butt and started wailing. His mother who had been doing laundry heard her only son wailed and stormed into the room furiously. Of course, Merry would be the one to blame. It had been always her anyway.

Merry sighed when she arrived on the dock. It was getting darker as the sun started to set. She sat on the wooden flooring and swing her feet in rythm with the wave.

Maybe her mom disliked her because she looked different. Belle and Ace both had straight thick black hair unlike her who had wavy orange hair. She bit her lip at the reason. Her mom also had the same orange colored hair. She shouldn't hate her because of that. Besides, her mom had told her once that her hair was beautiful. Yes, amongst the three, she was the one who resembled her mom the most. Sure her mom would not hate her just because of her looks right?

Think about it again, her mom wouldn't hate her. She should knew it. Her mom was tired and she did make Ace cry. She realized that what she had done might had injuried her little brother... For a reason she felt sorry.

She knew her mom didn't hate her but still...

"What are you doing here?"

Merry startled at the familiar voice, she turned to see a man with jet black unruly hair stood behind her. His infamous grin plastered on his face.

"Dad!"

"Shishishi, Merry, it's almost dinner time," he said lightly as he sat down next to his daughter, "don't you feel hungry?"

The girl was hungry but she didn't want to go home yet. Maybe Ace was still crying and her mom was still angry.

"Ace is okay," as if he could read her mind he continued, "Belle had told your mom that you did that because she teased you first."

"Did mom scold Belle?"

He laughed, "I don't think so, she helped preparing the dinner though."

The girl huff-ed, "see, mom's playing favorite again. She scolded me but not Belle."

He patted her head but saying nothing. He had been married for twelve years, a father for eleven years and had three kids, but still comforting a sulking kid was not something easy. He had faced so many strong enemies but still he'd rather to face those bad guys than facing his wife's angry face or his kids' sullen face.

"I think Mom loves Belle the most."

Her father tilted his head, thinking, "really? I think she loves you all."

Merry pouted, a habit she inherited from her father, "how about you dad? Who do you love the most?"

She was hoping his father would answer that he loved her the most. She would not be happy if he told her that he loved Belle or Ace the most.

The pirate king grinned, "the one I love the most?"

Merry nodded, eager to hear his answer.

"It would be your mom," he patted her head once again, the young girl looked exactly like a replica of his wife, especially when she looked like that, "I love my wife the most."

It was not the answer she had expected from him, she had thought he would at least say that he loved the three of them equally.

"Now, it's getting late, let's go home or your mom would be mad at us," he helped his daughter to stand up, "Ace had been looking for you..."

Merry stood up, she frowned, "he always pulled my hair."

Luffy laughed, "it's because he loves you!"

"It's because of my hair! It is so orange! It attracts him!" She complained as they started walking their way home. She did complain but actually she didn't mind Ace playing with her hair at all.

"He doesn't pull Nami's hair," Luffy stated easily, "Ace liked you. You should be nicer to him."

Merry didn't say anything though she felt happy. To know that someone in the house was actually liking her made her felt better. Maybe in five years or seven, she could get Ace on her side to bully Belle.

"By the way," Luffy suddenly said when they could see the light of their house finally, "I love your mom the most but it doesn't mean I don't love you. One of the reasons is because she had given birth of you all."

Merry rolled her eyes, "and other reason is?"

Luffy thought for a moment when they stopped in front of the door.

"Maybe because he cooked meat every Tuesday and Friday."

Merry rolled her eyes once again though this time she had to be agree with her father.

"We're home!"

NOTE:

If you like this universe (!futurefic) I will try to start a new collection of fics with this setting :)


End file.
